ikkitousenfandomcom-20200222-history
Unchou Kan-u
Unchou Kan-u is a skilled warrior whose skill was known and feared through out all of Kanto. Her level of skill was so great in fact, the other fighters had given her the title "God of Martial Arts". Appearance Kan-u is a tan, slender woman with long purple hair that goes all the way down to her feet, with the end being tied together. She is usually seen wearing the Seito academy uniform, comprising of a revealing white sailor uniform's blouse with blue stripes and a yellow ribbon, a matching blue skirt, loose white socks, and brown shoes. Personality Kan-u is shown to be a very loyal person, shown when she allowed herself to be captured by the enemy, in order to protect her leader. Kan-u also seems to be very lenient with Gentoku Ryuubi, allowing her to do as she pleases as long as she or Ekitoku Chouhi is with her. Kan-u is also very prideful of her skills, and name, as shown when she had continuously and tirelessly trained to no end, not only to protect Gentoku, but also prove to everyone that she is worthy of the name, Unchou Kan-u. Story (Anime) Ikkitousen Kan-u is first seen walking on the side of a street, hearing of the Great Fighters Tournament. She enters the tournament, surprising her adversaries as she was the only one participating for Seito Academy. She is shown to have easily beaten her four opponents, simply asking where the the next fight was. Kan-u is then seen on top of a building where she is met with Ryomou, the person who was supposedly destined to kill her in battle. Kan-u and Ryomou begin their fight, and Kan-u had been able to out match Ryomou, but Ryomou is eventually able to put a submission hold, on Kan-u's arm. Ryomou threatens to break Kan-u's arm if she does not surrender, but Kan-u refuses. She then slams Ryomou on her head defeating her, but at the cost of her own arm. Kan-u then faces her next opponent, Hakufu Sonsaku. Kan-u is easily able to overwhelm her, being able to knock Hakufu out easily, but Hakufu some how gets up and it is revealed, that she is in her demonic state. Hakufu is then able to fight on equal footing against Kan-u, but Kan-u was able to defeat her, even with the use of only one arm. Kan-u then leaves deciding against continuing, given her current state, as well as stating that Seito had no interest in the Tournament, or whatever Toutaku had planned. She then leaves surrendering to Nanyo, and kicked out of the tournament. Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Kan-u is first seen training with her master Tokusou. She had become a little anxious, being made to wait, and protect Gentoku, while Kyosho keeps conquering schools. Tokusou tells her that the time was near, for them to no longer wait in the mountains, as they would have to take action very soon. Kan-u then finds Gentoku, in the bathroom, where she is trying to avoid training. Kan-u picks her up and begins to take her back to the gym. Kan-u is then told by Gentoku to spend more time reading more, she wouldn't want to fight as much. Kan-u then meets with Ekitoku, at the pool, who tells her that Kyosho was on the move, having already taken over most of Rakuyo's old territories. She also states that Shimei Ryomou, from Nanyo, had gone missing. Ekitoku leaves, and Tokusou comes telling that the stage had been set. Kan-u is next seen with Ekitoku at the gym, where she tells Ekitoku that Yoshuu had fallen to Kyosho, making them far more dangerous then before. Kan-u is then seen protecting Gentoku, from Bonsoku Ukin, who states that he will kill them, under Kyosho's orders. Kan-u is easily able to overwhelm him, with a single slice of her blade. She and Gentoku then go to Ekitoku's location where they are met with, Shimei Ryomou. Kan-u tries to run away with Gentoku, but is unsuccessful, as Ryomou is able to stop them, after beating Ekitoku. An injured Ekitoku, tries to stop her, while on the ground, stating that if Kan-u went against Ryomou, she may die, as Ryomou was the one stated to have killed her in the three kingdoms era. Ryomou quickly kicks her out of the way, and tries to go after Gentoku, and Kan-u tries to stop her, but she was able to bypass her as well. She goes to Genotku, where Gentoku, had some how awaken her dragon. The next morning, Kan-u is seen with Ekitoku, stating that Gentoku's condition was not any better, showing Gentoku in chains, in the cellar, underground. Kan-u and Tokusou then talk in the cellar, watching over Gentoku, Tokusou tells Kan-u that the dragon will eventually swallow Gentoku, and that she will eventually die. He then states that the only thing capable of saving her is the Dragon Jade. Gentoku eventually calms down, returning to her normal state, and Kan-u and Ekitoku decide to have a picnic with her, knowing how hungry she was not getting any food for the last 3 days. Kan-u is then seen being told by Shiryuu, that it was time to meet the Crouching Dragon. Kan-u reveals that she knows who the crouching dragon was, stating the person's name as Komei. Kan-u is next seen talking with Tokusou, stating that they did not need Komei as she was more then enough to protect Gentoku, but she finally decides to see if Komei is worthy of protecting Gentoku, after realizing her arrogance. Kan-u then goes to Togenin temple, where Komei resides, being met with certain problems along the way. She then meets a man named Genchoku Jousho, who tells Kan-u that he will be her first loss. Kan-u and Genchoku, begin their fight, and Genchoku quickly gains the upper hand, having used incense, at the beginning of the fight, which relaxes Kan-u's muscles. Kan-u not wanting to give up, continues to fight, and hits Genchoku, but soons falls afterwards, giving Genchoku the victory. Kan-u wakes up in a temple, revealed to be Togenin temple. Kan-u then talks with Genchoku, who notices Kan-u's feeling for Gentoku, stating that she might actually love her. Kan-u is then seen keeping a watch on Gentoku, from a far, during a carnival, where Kyosho's three pillared gods come out. Kan-u them leads away from Gentoku. Kan-u then fights with Koumei Jokou, who is stated to be peerless. Koumei is able to fight toe to toe with Kan-u but, Kan-u not unwillingness to give up, fights with all her might and is able to eventually beat Koumei. Kan-u tries to finish off Koumei, but is stopped by Bunken, who shows her a trapped Gentoku. Not wanting to cause Gentoku, any further harm, she decides to surrender. Kan-u is then seen under chains in Kyosho underground, being interrogated by the Pillared gods. When Shungai's methods of interrogation was probing less then affective, Bunken decides to connect with Kan-u's mind, trying to find the Dragon Jade. Bunken nearly finds the information, but she is stopped, when she see Kan-u's ancestor who was shown to be vicious, having drunk another person's blood, after chopping his head off. Sousou then takes over the interrogation, and was able to communicate with Kan-u through mind. Kan-u is then knocked out, having her very soul eaten by Sousou. Kan-u is next seen confronting Hakufu, being a new fighter for Kyosho. She and Hakufu then begin their fight, and Kan-u is easily able to overwhelm her, having far more skill then her. Hakufu, then awakens her dragon state, and is then able to stand on par, with Kan-u. They then clash, with chi in both of their hands, knocking each other back. Their match however, is then stopped by Sousou, who is able to finish off Hakufu in one attack, shocking Kan-u. Kan-u is then seen on the rooftops, of Kyosho, where Kakouton tells her to leave. She asks why, and Kakouton tells her, that so long as she was here, Sousou was in danger. Kan-u understands that Kakouton's feeling for Sousou, was the same, as her feelings for Gentoku. She then leaves. Kan-u is then seen wanting to go back to Seito, but is stopped by Shiryuu, who tells her that if she came back, it would be detrimental to Gentoku's development as a leader. Kan-u agrees and decides to not come back, although she does look to see if Komei was truly worthy of protecting Gentoku, and she deems her so. Kan-u is then met with Koukin, at Seito's gates and Kan-u tells Koukin that if he wants to bring harm to Seito he will have to fight her. Kan-u knowing he wants revenge, against Komei for her cowardly plan, and causing Hakufu's death, decides to tell Koukin that Hakufu would not want him taking revenge, which ultimately subsides Koukin's anger. Kan-u is then seen at the battle of Red Cliffs, easily beating Bunken, who had tried to fight Gentoku one on one. Kan-u then defeats Chuukou, ending the battle, in favor of Nanyo and Seito alliance. Shibai then tries to get the Dragon Jade, by ramming her car into the tower and tries to force Komei to give it to her. Kan-u is then thrown by Ekitoku, and is able to defeat Shibai in one shot. Kan-u, along with everyone else, then watches as Hakufu, and Gentoku are able to fight, and defeat Sousou, making the Dragon Jade disappear. Kan-u is last seen along with Gentoku, finally deciding on reading a book, with the title reading as Ikkitousen. Ikkitousen: Great Guardians Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor Weapon ;' Seiryutō (青龍偃月刀, ''lit. "Holy Dragon Blade")' :Guan Yu's legendary Green Dragon Crescent Blade, accurately depicted and carried by Kanu at all times. Supposedly made of jewel rather than metal, this may in fact be allegory, as a particularly high-quality type of steel in Japan is known as ''tamahagane, or "jewel steel". Extremely powerful and possessing massive chi, it was melted during a battle against Ryuubi's dragon 3 years prior to the start of the series, but was apparently repaired at some point. Trivia * Kan'u is refered to as the strongest Toushi (fighter) in Seito as well as in the entire Kanto region (with the exception of Ryofu, who is universally considered stronger than her, to the point that Ryofu would easily beat Kan'u with little effort; Kan'u only became the strongest Toushi in the entire Kanto Region sometime after Ryofu and Chinkyuu's deaths.), being the first (and currently only) Kanto Toushi to be confirmed to be a S-Class fighter. However, compared to the Toushi from Kansei, even lower ranks of them are equal to S-Class Kan'u in matter of strength/power. ** For example, Benkei (who is Special A-rank, though whose power is far above that rank), of Yamashiro Academy from the Kansai Region, easily beats Koumei Jouko (the strongest of the Three Pillar Gods of Kyosho and whose skills are equal to that of Kan'u, though he's weaker than her in terms of power, as shown when the 'Goddess of War' beat him quite easily when she recovered from his technique that knocked her out), who gave Kan'u a hard time, along with the other two members of the Pillar Gods, Shungai and Gakushin while tanking the same attack technique from Jokou that knocked Kan'u out, which didn't hit ANY of her organs from the point of impact. This proves that Benkei is more powerful than Kan'u when the latter fought the Three Pillar Gods, and Yoshitsune, Benkei's lord, is considered around her (Benkei) level of strength. * Kan-u's long hair symbolizes Guan Yu's long beard. * Unlike the rest of Seito Academy’s female students, the hem of Kan-u’s blouse is cut short, exposing her midriff and back. Navigation add Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Seito Academy Category:S-Ranked Fighters Category:Special A Ranked Fighters